Sometimes, When We've Grown
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: Tomoyo/Sakura fluff/love fic


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and Card Captors belong to the people that have a copyright on them as well as the wonderful women of CLAMP. Please don't sure me, I don't have any money, because I go around buying CLAMP merchandise!

Author's Note: For those of you who've only seen the American releases of CCS, I advise you to buy the VHS or DVD of CardCaptor Sakura that is being released this year. This is a great series and the women of CLAMP do not disappoint! Please read the end note and send comments, love letters and various flames to silverwolf_55444@yahoo.com

Sometimes (when we've grown)

by SilverWolf k' Leshya

"Fly Card!" Sakura rushes to take on the water card that swiftly flowed after her. As she, Tomoyo, and Kero trapped the elemental in the cold room she sighed, "Whew that was close!"

The usually genki girl came to class the next day looking drawn and tired. Putting her head on the cool desk soothed her mind, but not enough to dispel the images that danced through it.

"Sa-kura, is something wrong?"

The inquiry came from several voices, but there was only one that mattered. The voice that sighed in relief, through sweet parted lips as she raised her head and plastered a bright smile onto her face.

"Oh, hey Li, Meilin, To . . . Tomoyo! There's nothing wrong, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

The voices all chorused "Oh!" As the teacher walked in everyone hurried to their seat, but one lingered.

"Sakura!"

Drawing her eyes away from the window Sakura locked gazes with Li, "Yes . . ."

"It's time to go . . . you've been staring out of that window all day!"

"Oh . . . go ahead Li, I'll meet you guys later."

Skating by her house, Sakura headed for the park.

"OOF!"

A soft voice, ever patient, chided her, "Sakura, you really should pay more attention to where you're skating."

Looking up into those huge, smiling eyes Sakura almost regretted that she wasn't still in love with him.

"Oh . . . gomen nasai Yuki-chan!"

As the two walked side by side to the park Sakura found herself telling the lithe boy everything about her dreams, about her feelings, about how unsure she was of love at such an early time in life.

She held her breath as Yukito sighed, "I know what you mean . . . well, my advice is to store your feelings away for awhile and wait, then in a few years if you feel the same then you can reveal all you want, but make sure that you're ready."

Sakura nodded, "Are you waiting to tell Touya?"

Yuki blushed, "Yes . . . how'd you know?"

The cardcaptor smiled, "I recognized the looks you give him and the amount of time you spend with him . . . I realized when I noticed that I started doing the same things that you were doing."

Yuki smiled, "Yeah . . . I get it!"

~ So the years have passed and they bring Card Captor Sakura to her second year of high school and the last card she will take. ~

"RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!"

As the last card was caught, Kero started to glow and within the blazing light, limbs lengthened, wings unfurled with new height and the Guardian Keroberos stepped forth. Sakura smiled as the four-foot tall beast sat before her and lowered it's head.

Hearing a gasp, Sakura turned. Framed by Keroberos' glow stood a lean, tall girl with straight shoulder length brown hair and wildly waving bangs; her sparkling eyes alighted upon a girl with fair, fair skin and impossibly long black hair who happened to have a cardsized digital camera in her hands.

As Tomoyo watched, Sakura's blue leather outfit turned into a soft, tight bodice and a white short skirt; blending with lithe golden bracelets on her arms and legs, she looked like a goddess on Earth.

When the dark cloak held by the clow broach formed around her, Sakura laid her hand on Kero's head and that night she passed from card captor to Mistress of the Clow as surely as Keroberos regained his former glory. As the Clow Mistress and the Guardian Beast let the cards' power out to recognize their return, a shadow detached itself and left the gathering while a young man in a green outfit came to bow before the power he held so much in awe. Smiling, Sakura pulled him up and hugged him as Keroberos grinned.

The next night Yukito and Touya were waiting for her at home.

"Yuki! Touya!"

"Hey little monster . . . "

"I'm not a monster!"

Yuki giggled slightly and then his eyes widened and he dropped to a kneeling position on the floor ,as Touya stared in surprised, Sakura hugged him and waved a little stuffed animal in front of his eyes. Touya started, "You still have that, Sakura, aren't you too old . . . "

Sakura drew Yuki up and stuck her tongue out at her brother, "NO!"

Then Sakura looked back and forth between the two men, they hadn't changed a lot since high school, but now Yuki had long hair and Touya looked a bit more muscular.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Yuki and Touya traded looks and Yuki stepped forward, "Sakura-chan, Touya and I would like to invite you to our wedding, it during spring break so you have a month or so . . . because we'd like you to be the ringbearer!"

Sakura's face lit up with a wide grin as she glomped on Yuki and Touya.

"Oh finally! I'm so happy for you both . . . oh I can't wait! Oh . . . are Li and Tomoyo invited?" At Touya's nod, Sakura glomped them again.

After dinner with the family, Yuki and Sakura took a walk down to the park. Yuki had put his long hair in a ponytail and had chosen to wear jeans and a T-shirt. Sakura, on the other hand, was wearing a short mini-skirt with a low cut blouse all in black.

Yuki slipped his arm around Sakura and kissed her gently on the cheek, "So Sakura, have you decided to reveal your love yet?"

"Actually, Yuki . . . I plan to do it tonight! After years together, I realized that I need that love and I can't hold back my feelings any longer."

Her high heels clicked on the sidewalk as Sakura made her way to the mall. The sun setting made the sky seem a beautiful rose color, bright and happy until she turned the corner to see the one she loved being kissed by another.

"NO!"

"Sakura!"

As Sakura rushed through the streets, she stopped at the magic and novelty store and beat her fists against the cool glass.

"Sa-kura!"

She found herself roughly turned around by Li. Li held her in his arms and waited until she stopped sobbing.

"Oh Li, I didn't know . . . I was going to tell her, but . . . oh Li!"

The sun had sunk to give way to the stars as Li shook his head, "Sakura-chan, tell her . . . at least she should know. I knew you were in love since then and so do you, so tell her!"

Sakura leaned a bit into Li's strong arms and the nodded, "Yes . . . I have to."

As she headed back to the mall, Sakura could tell that Li had gone ahead and she could see why as he pulled a slight girl into the mall. She was still there, but the other girl she was with had gone.

"Sakura, it's not what you think . . . "

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does . . . look . . . I saw Yuki kissing you and I was jealous so I asked Sara out, but just as you turned the corner she kissed me."

Sakura lifted her head and her eyes blazing, "You didn't look as if you were fighting her off!"

The girl she was talking to lowered her head and turned to leave, "Why are you so upset anyway! It's not as if you ever notice me with Li around . . . "

"Fly card!"

Huge white wings appeared an Sakura and she took the girl she loved in her arms and headed for the park. Spotting the penguin slide, she stopped and set her amazed friend down.

"I didn't know you could do that!"

Sakura blushed, " I didn't either!"

Then Sakura's body tensed and she moved so that her lean body trapped the other girl between it and the penguin slide.

"I need to tell you something," Sakura whispered, then leaned her head against the penguin.

Tangling her hand in long tresses Sakura fought for breath and continued, "I . . . I realized how I felt in elementary school, but we were young . . . all of us . . . and so I took some advice. I wasn't going to tell you until I was old enough to be sure. Sure that I wanted you and sure that I wanted the love you had offered me so generously, sure that I wanted to return it as I did in my dreams."

The other girl slipped her arms around Sakura's slight waist and simply caressed her soothingly, "Sakura . . . you don't have to tell me this now . . . "

"Yes . . . yes I do. Tomoyo, Yuki and Touya are getting married in a month . . . I'm to be the ringbearer and Li and I are friends. Nothing more . . . he's realized that Meilin was a good catch and they love each other," Sakura dropped her arms and stared at the sand under her feet as tears ran down her cheek.

Tomoyo stood shocked for a second, but quickly gathered the weeping girl in her arms and held her tightly, "Sakura . . . Sakura-dear, I love you too! I have ever since we were young, but you were head over heels in love with Yuki and after that came Li, so I decided not to tell you and instead, be the best friend you needed me to be."

Tomoyo wiped Sakura's tears and led her down the road, turning into a side street, she stopped in front of a huge 8 bedroom house.

Pressing her hand against a palm reader, Tomoyo waited for the door to slide open. Climbing a long flight of stairs, Tomoyo led Sakura down a long, beautifully decorated hall and then stopped at the last door.

Sakura stared in wonder at the how big the room was, and the fact that she couldn't see the walls because they were covered with photographs and changing digital frames with her from elementary school until just last night.

"Woah, no wonder you never let me near your room. I never knew!"

Tomoyo smiled, "I know . . . but I just wanted you to know how much I loved you . . . "

Sakura giggled and pulled the shorter girl to her in a sweet embrace, "Oh Tomoyo, I don't even know how things would be if you weren't always there and I don't want to imagine."

The raven-haired girl smiled and leaned into Sakura's arms, then on impulse she leaned a bit harder until Sakura toppled into her bed.

Sakura gasped as she felt Tomoyo's lips dance feather-light upon hers, and she responded by sliding her tongue along the other girl's lower lip until Tomoyo's decadent lips parted and their tongues danced in a magnificent tango. They broke the kiss gasping for breath as they drew closer to make another try. Twenty minutes later Tomoyo lays, content, in Sakura's arms as the Mistress of the Clow toys with the long black strands of her hair.

"Tomoyo . . . we should get back to the mall, Lei and Meilin are waiting for us."

The beautiful girl nodded and picked up a camera.

Sakura smiled and gave her a lingering kiss.

Outside of Tomoyo's house sat a huge tawny beast with mantling wings.

Both girls cried out in joy, "KERO!"

The beast smiled and turned into the game playing stuffed animal he was at heart, "It's about time you two got together! So . . . let's go get some ice cream!"

The girls laughed and headed for the mall. When they got there they were amazed to see Li kissing Meilin, and as they started to cheer wildly, the couple walked over.

Li smiled at Sakura, who was at least 4 inches taller than Tomoyo but just about his height, "I guess everything worked out?"

Sakura smiled down at Tomoyo, who was hanging onto her arm, and said, "Sometimes, when we've grown up we see things in a different light! Now come on . . . let's get ice cream before Kero starts to whine!"

End Note: This story turned out to be longer than I expected it to be, but I really love this couple, even though I like the Li/Sakura couple too. The story turned out to be a guessing game, forcing the reader to try and figure out who the couple was going to be and I didn't say a name until the end. This was done mainly to annoy a few friends, but it turned out to be a lot of fun! I hope you liked it too!


End file.
